Shared Destiny, Seperate Fates
by MysticNight9
Summary: [Pending story, random updating] They all assumed Aragorn was the only child, the only man who could bring justice to this earth. But what if there was another? What role could she play? During TTT and ROTK. Legomance. As always, rating to be safe.


**A/N-This is really more of a clipping from the actual first chapter. When I actually write the story, more will be added to this particular chapter. As far as updating for this one, I won't start writing it until I finish "Power of the Past". And even after that my Harry Potter story will be my main priority. **

**Basically, this story start right after Gandalf, Aragorn Gimli and Legolas reach Edoras. Legolas will be the love interest, and I highly doubt it will be anywhere near as long as 'PotP'. So keep in mind, this is just a short sneak peek and I won't update it for a long time.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Lord of the Rings. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien who is a thousand times more brilliant than me. Also, credit for movie lines and stuff goes to the also brilliant Peter Jackson.

Chapter 1-(For now, this begins right after Gandalf 'heals' Théoden)

Legolas was amazed at the man before him. The king looked so regal now compared to withered and gray person he had been moments earlier.

'Gandalf never ceases to surprise me,' he thought.

King Théoden also had a look of amazement on his face.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said quietly, studying his renewed hands.

"Your fingers would remember there own strength if they held your sword, perhaps?" Gandalf suggested with a small smile.

The guard that had stopped them at the entrance rushed out of the room and quickly returned with a large scabbard with the golden handle of a sword sticking out.

The man went to the King's side and knelt.

Slowly, Théoden drew out the sword and pointed it in the air.

Legolas noticed that the blonde woman, Éowyn he believed she had been called, was looking at the king with sheer pride on her face. She was so happy tears were threatening to come.

'I wonder if Aragorn will ever be in this position. Will a throne, a crown, followers,' the elf mused.

For some reason, the thought of his friends' true heritage snuck into his mind more often. Perhaps it was because he knew how much Gondor needed a true leader now. Or maybe because he felt Aragorn would have to embrace royalty to defeat Sauron just like Isildur did.

At any rate, Legolas couldn't think of any other person who would be able to save Middle Earth. He just hoped he could help.

His minds ramblings were stopped by the King's persistent voice.

"There are some faces I do not see," Théoden said thoughtfully. "Tell me, where is Éomer? Where is Theodred, my son?"

Théoden looked at Éowyn for answers, but the maiden only hung her head in grief.

It did not take long for Théoden to become suspicious. His eyes narrowed in rage as he stared at Grima Wormtongue, who was still on the ground kept still by Gimli's grip.

"You!" he shouted, pointing and accusing figure at Grima. "First you have me obey your words like a dog, and now I find you are destroying my family!"

Théoden started walking towards Grima.

"I have only ever served you, my lord," he tried to defend himself.

"Silence! I will have no more of your lying tongue!" the king cut him off. Théoden raised his sword to strike, but suddenly Aragorn ran forward and stopped him.

"No, my lord. Enough blood has been shed on his account," Aragorn protested. "Let him go, and have him suffer alone with guilt and fear. It is just."

Everyone in the hall watched with cautious silence. This man had just interrupted the King, and now he wanted a sinner to go free?

However, Théoden only studied Grima for a moment, and then nodded to Aragorn.

Théoden lowered his sword and pushed the pale man toward the door.

"Get out of my sight," he threatened.

Grima didn't take a second look as he ran out of the hall. Soon enough they saw him ride out of the city on a dark horse.

"Off to Isengard, no doubt," muttered Gimli.

Théoden turned around and walked lethargically to his niece.

"Éowyn, where is my sons body?" he asked quietly.

Éowyn nodded and gently took her uncle by the hand and led him out the room. A few of his close guards followed.

Others started to leave as well, dispersing to other duties.

"What is happening?" Legolas asked, finally finding his voice.

"I assume the King will want a funeral as soon as possible, so Théodred can rest in peace," one man answered him, before he went out.

Now Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli were the only ones who were really standing in the room.

"I wonder…if the King would have rather stayed in the trance…then waking up to this reality," Legolas commented slowly.

"While dreams may be peaceful, they are deceiving. At least in reality you have the truth," Gandalf pointed out wisely.

"Yet some people still pine for dreams," Aragorn added softly.

Legolas imagined he could be referring to his relationship with Arwen.

They nodded with their own thoughts, and then tried to find a place where they could make themselves useful.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N-Okay, we're going to fast-forward a little bit.)

Prince Théodred's service was held the next day. The people wore black as they processed their way down to the small, grassy hills covered with Simblemynë (the white flower).

It was devastating to have to bury one so young, but he was buried with great honor and respect. He had died for his country, which is what most soldiers could wish for.

The main party was now gathered back at the hall. Some were sitting some were standing. Some chose to drink while others simply chose to smoke.

"My liege, if it is not too bold to ask, what is the next move?" Gamling said.

The king rubbed his temples and stared at the rich tapestry to his right.

"King Théoden! Rider Léan approaches!" one of the watch guards suddenly cried out.

"Léan? I forgot she was on a mission," Hama said.

"So did I," confessed Théoden. "But I believe I may be able to answer your question, Gamling, if she has anything to report."

Anyone who wasn't a member of the city (Gandalf, Aragorn etc.) all raised their eyebrows at the mention of a 'she'.

Sure enough, a woman came through the main door. She wore a brown riding dress and a navy blue jacket.

She seemed to ignore all the others, and went straight up to Théoden.

"My lord," she bowed.

"Léan. It's been a while, does this mean you were not banished with the rest?" Théoden asked plainly.

The woman's head shot up.

"B-banished?" she sounded shocked. "My lord, I was only gone for a couple weeks. How much did I miss? And, is it just me or do you seem…different from the last time I saw you?"

Théoden smiled. "Always observant, aren't you?"

"Well, it's my job," she said lightly.

"Weren't you scouting the West Emnet, Léan?" Gamling asked.

Those behind her noticed her shoulders drop slightly, most likely a sign of despair.

"Yes, I will explain the changes that have happened here later. Please tell me what you found," Théoden urged.

"What I found, sir, is literally nothing," she said sadly. "Entire villages and their inhabitants have been burned, destroyed and killed."

The entire room was silent for a moment.

"Who? Why?" Théoden demanded.

"Wildmen from the northern territories. While there is no accurate account, I believe they are in alliance with Saruman. They are now moving through the Westfold, continuing to burn and kills as they go. I happened to pass by a group of survivors, who were heading to Helms Deep for safety. They had no way of being warned about the attack and they were relatively unarmed. This, my lord, is the beginning of a crude massacre," she finished bitterly.

"Damn that snake! He blinded me to my own people's suffering," cursed the King.

"I assume the snake you mean is Wormtongue?" said Léan.

He nodded. "He had me under Saruman's spell. I was revived yesterday only to find Éomer banished and my son dead," he said in a cold and sad voice.

"My lord…I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done something-"

"No, this report helps me by a great amount. You have my thanks, Léan," he cut her off.

"Besides, I've had some help of my own," the king said, and he gestured for her to turn around.

"Oh, forgive me, I did not realize we had company," she said quickly, and scanned the room for new faces.

Legolas instantly realized she was not a native of Rohan. She had dark brown hair that was almost black. He could tell her eyes were a deep forest green and her skin was light considering how much riding outside she had just done.

But the thing that really took him aback was that he found himself immediately thinking.

'She is very beautiful.'

While the words were simple and true, this was strange for him. He had only glanced at the women, and he already felt an attraction.

Léan's POV

She quickly noticed the four new people in the hall.

One was easily identified as a dwarf. The other two were men, but one was much older in a white cloak. The younger man, with brown hair, looked strangely…familiar to her.

The last one was leaning casually against a pillar. He was tall with very light blonde hair and perfectly fair skin.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat as they met eyes for a moment.

'By his naturally handsome looks I'd say he's an elf. Wait…did I just call him handsome?' she mentally shook her head and offered a small smile. She was used to having to suddenly meet different people.

"Well, since there are four of you, I'll introduce myself first. My name is Léan. I'm a rider and a messenger for King Théoden."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, so there is the basic of the first chapter. Let me know your first thoughts, and I'll try to update as soon as possible, but keep in mind this is about number three on my stories-to-write list. I don't like to write multiple stories at once, but if there's a good response I can try.

Thanks, and until later!

-MysticNight9


End file.
